1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage heating method and a beverage heater apparatus using the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to the beverage heating method for pre-heating a thermal storage heater unit in a predetermined temperature in preparing to supply a hot beverage or hot water. More particularly, the present invention also relates to the beverage heater apparatus heating the beverage or liquid by passing it through the thermal storage heater unit which is preheated.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen in FIG. 1, a conventional heater apparatus 8 includes a beverage container 81 and a heater unit 82 combined therewith. Generally, it would be desired that the beverage container 81 is made from a high thermal conductivity material, aluminum alloy or stainless steel for example. The beverage container 81 has an inner space to contain one or more beverages therein when heated. The heater unit 82 is wound on an outer circumference of the beverage container 81 for heating the beverage container 81 and beverage contained therein.
Still referring to FIG. 1, the beverage container 81 further includes a liquid inlet 811, a liquid outlet 812 and a ventilation hole 813. The liquid inlet 811 is disposed in a relatively higher portion of the beverage container 81 and is connected with a reservoir (not shown) that supplies a beverage to the beverage container 81. Correspondingly, the liquid outlet 812 disposed in a relatively lower portion of the beverage container 81 so as to discharge the heated beverage therefrom. The ventilation hole 813 is provided on a position adjacent to the liquid inlet 811, and is communicated with the inner space of the beverage container 81 for balancing inner pressure.
In operating the heater apparatus 8, a liquid stored in the reservoir may be supplied to the beverage container 81 via the liquid inlet 811 if a level of the liquid in the beverage container 81 is lower than a predetermined position. In heating operation, the heater unit 82 may be actuated to continuously heat the beverage container 81 until the liquid contained therein is higher than a predetermined temperature. Conversely, the heater unit 82 may be actuated to reheat the beverage container 81 if the liquid temperature is lower than a predetermined temperature. Once completely heating the liquid, the liquid outlet 812 can be controlled to turn on for providing a hot beverage.
Such a conventional heater apparatus 8 of FIG. 1, however, has several drawbacks during use. The primary problem with such a heater apparatus 8 is loss of thermal energy due to the fact that a great amount of steam generated by heating the liquid in the beverage container 81 is leaked out via the ventilation hole 813. This results in a waste of thermal energy.
Another problem with the use of such a conventional heater apparatus 8 is difficulty in maintaining a higher temperature of the liquid due to the loss of thermal energy. To maintain the higher temperature of the liquid sufficiently, there is a need for repeatedly actuating the heater unit 82. Another problem with the use of such a conventional heater apparatus 8 is due to the fact that requires reheating the entire liquid contained in the beverage container 81 even though a little amount of the heated (or boiling) liquid is released. Accordingly, this further results in a waste of thermal energy.
With regard to the problem naturally occurring during repeatedly heating the liquid in a long term, the liquid is susceptible to deterioration in taste. In addition to this, it would be undesired that repeatedly heating the liquid may cause precipitation of the contents contained in the liquid. Hence, there is a need for altering such a conventional heater apparatus.
As can be seen in FIG. 2, another conventional heater apparatus 9, as described in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 282132, entitled “DRINKING WATER SUPPLYING DEVICE,” includes a water container 91, a water-heating unit 92, a controller 93 and a water outlet 94. The water container 91 connects with the water-heating unit 92 via a pipeline for supplying water. Disposed between the water container 91 and the water-heating unit 92 is a water pump (unlabeled) controlled by the controller 93 for dispensing water to pass through the water-heating unit 92. The water-heating unit 92 is preferably made from a material having high thermal conductivity, aluminum alloy or stainless steel for example. The water-heating unit 92 includes a quick-heating heater (not shown) which is controlled by the controller 93 for heating water passing through the water-heating unit 92. It is further apparent from FIG. 2 that the water-heating unit 92 further connects with the water outlet 94 via a pipeline. Accordingly, hot water can be supplied from the water outlet 94.
When the heater apparatus 9 is operated, the water outlet 94 is functioned to actuate the controller 93 for turning on the water pump. In this manner, water contained in the water container 91 is dispensed to water-heating unit 92 via the pipeline. Synchronously, the controller 93 also turns on the quick-heating heater provided in the water-heating unit 92 such that the temperature of the water-heating unit 92 may soar within a few seconds. Finally, hot water can be produced and output from the water outlet 94 via the pipeline.
As explained above, in water-heating operation, a heat-exchanging pipe preferably winds through an inner space of the water-heating unit 92 in such a way as to provide a longer distance for sufficiently exchanging heats with cool water. Consequently, the heat exchange efficiency of the water-heating unit 92 is enhanced.
However, there are a number of design limitations existing for this type of the heater apparatus 9 of FIG. 2. The primary problem with the use of such a heater apparatus 9 is due to the fact that there is a need for providing a high-power heater for quick heating the water-heating unit 92 within a few seconds. This may increase the risk of power overload. It would be undesired that operating the water-heating unit 92 as well as heating the entire water container 91 within a very short time results in a great deal of power consumption which produces greater amounts of waste heat. This heat can also result in damage to other components within the heater apparatus 9.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention intends to provide a beverage heating method and a beverage heater apparatus using the same. A thermal storage heater unit is preheated and maintained at a predetermined temperature in preparing for supplying a hot beverage. Cool water must synchronously pass through the preheated thermal storage heater unit for instantaneously producing the hot beverage once the beverage requires supplying from the beverage heater apparatus. But, conversely, cool beverage may not pass through the preheated thermal storage heater unit if no beverage requires supplying from the beverage heater apparatus. Accordingly, a predetermined amount of the beverage may be heated according to the need. However, no beverage will be repeatedly heated in this heating process in such a way as to mitigate and overcome the above problem.